the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Songs
These are the songs that have either inspired each of the characters or remind us of the characters. Couples= Rule the World - Achilles & Kyra|Achilles & Kyra - Rule The World Walking After You - Achilles & Kyra|Achilles & Kyra - Walking After Drops of Jupiter - Achilles & Kyra|Achilles & Kyra - Drops of Jupiter Accidentally in Love - Panos & Samiyah|Panos & Samiyah - Accidentally In Love Fix You - Panos & Samiyah|Panos & Samiyah - Fix You Solsbury Hill - Eldin & Lyra|Eldin & Lyra - Solsbury Hill There You'll Be - Eldin & Lyra|Eldin & Lyra - There You'll Be I'm With You - Dante & Shaina|Dante & Shaina - I'm With You Run - Dante & Shaina|Dante & Shaina - Run Thing for You - Thayn & Elysia|Thayn & Elysia - Thing For You She's Electric - Natham & Laini|Natham & Laini - She's Electric Come What May - Natham & Laini|Natham & Laini - Come What May (Had to :p) Dreams - Trevelyan & Sansa|Trevelyan & Sansa - Dreams A Thousand Miles - Sansa|Trevelyan & Sansa - A Thousand Miles You Could Be Happy - Rhaegar & Lorelei|Rhaegar & Lorelei - You Could Be Happy Only Time - Baelor & Daena|Baelor & Daena - Only Time Torani and Alistair - Hero|Torani and Alistair - Hero Elton John - Can You Feel The Love Tonight (High Quality)|Torani and Gwaine's First Date - Can You Feel The Love Tonight Gwaine and Torani - Amazed|Torani and Gwaine - Amazed Gwaine and Tora - Can't Take My Eyes Off You|Torani and Gwaine - Can't Take My Eyes Off You Torani and Gwaine - When You Say Nothing At All|Torani and Gwaine - When You Say Nothing At All Christina Perri - A Thousand Years Part 2 ft. Steve Kazee with Lyrics|Seifa and Percival - A Thousand Years (Part 2) It Is You (I Have Loved) Dana Glover|Seifa and Percival - It Is You (I Have Loved) Seifa and Percival - Iris|Seifa and Percival - Iris Rose and Norin - (Everything I Do) I Do It For You|Rose and Norin - (Everything I Do) I Do It For You My Life Would Suck Without You Lyrics- Kelly Clarkson|Rose realizes breaking up with Norin was a bad move - My Life Would Suck Without You Delta Goodrem - Lost Without You|Rose and Norin - Lost Without You Nantes and Rose - It's The Way You Make Me Feel|Nantes and Rose - It's The Way You Make Me Feel Nantes and Rose - Kiss from a Rose|Nantes and Rose - Kiss from a Rose Mithian and Bedivere - That's Amore|Mithian and Bedivere - That's Amore Mithian and Bedivere - Stand by Me|Mithian and Bedivere - Stand by Me Michael bublè - You've got a friend in me|Mithian and Bedivere - You've Got A Friend In Me Lorcan and Rose II - Sunrise|Lorcan and Rose II - Sunrise Lorcan and Rose - Here I Am|Lorcan and Rose - Here I Am Josh Groban - In Her Eyes|Jace and Clara - In Her Eyes Jace and Clara - Love Will Find A Way-0|Jace and Clara - Love Will Find A Way Lorcan and Lyra - So Close-0|Lorcan and Lyra dance at the Elysium Ball - So Close |-| House Midas= The World Is Not Enough - Callandra|Callandra - The World Is Not Enough Gold - Callandra|Callandra - Gold (of course) Iron - Dante|Dante - Iron Paradise - Shaina|Shaina - Paradise Titanium - Shaina|Shaina - Titanium Stop Crying Your Heart Out - Shaina|Shaina - Stop Crying Your Heart Out King For A Day - Azrael|Azrael - King For A Day Everybody's on the run - Rhaegar|Rhaegar - Everybody's On The Run Now We Are Free - Rhaegar|Rhaegar - Now We Are Free |-| House Myrmidon= Remember Me - Achilles|Achilles - Remember Me Eye of the Tiger - Achilles|Achilles - Eye of the Tiger (Like Father, Like Son...) I Can Go The Distance - Achilles|Achilles - I Can Go The Distance A Hero Comes Home - Achilles|Achilles - A Hero Comes Home Eye of the Tiger - Panos|Panos - Eye Of The Tiger (:p) Street Life - Panos|Panos - Street Life (This is the beat in his head that Panos walks to... He thinks he's that cool...) Carry On My Wayward Son - Panos|Panos - Carry On My Wayward Son Back in Black - Panos|Panos - Back in Black Macho Man - Panos|Panos - Macho Man (I guess this is how Torani and Lyra saw him) I`m Too Sexy - Panos|Panos - I'm Too Sexy (Yup, he thinks this) I Just Can't Wait To Be King - Young Panos|Young Panos - I Just Can't Wait To Be King Going Under - Samiyah|Samiyah - Going Under Poker Face - Samiyah|Samiyah - Poker Face Beasts - Sansa|Sansa - Beasts Bubbly - Sansa|Sansa - Bubbly Battle Without Honor Or Humanity - Arista|Arista - Battle Without Honor Or Humanity Storms in Africa - Arista|Arista - Storms In Africa OH YEAH - Thayn|Thayn - Oh Yeah (The beat in his head) Bitter Sweet Symphony - Orion|Orion - Bitter Sweet Symphony Colorblind - Orion|Orion - Colorblind |-| House Storm= SuperChick-So Beautiful lyrics|The Women of House Storm - So Beautiful The Saturdays - Lose Control|The Women of House Storm - Lose Control Elysium Party Time!|The song every Elysium party should start with, lol - I Gotta Feeling Rose I - Hero|Rose I - Hero Rose - Defying Gravity|Rose is tired of her father's brutal reign and decides to take matters into her own hands - Defying Gravity Rose - Trouble|Rose - Trouble Morgana & Arthur Keep Holding On|Tora - Keep Holding On (ignore Arthur in the vid, lol) Kelly Clarkson - Dark Side|Tora - Dark Side Torani - What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger|Torani - What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger Tora - I Won't Say I'm In Love|Tora - I Won't Say I'm In Love Legend Of The Seeker - Kahlan & Cara - Women On A Mission.|On A Mission - Seifa and Siri might not always see eye to eye, but they're a formidable duo regardless. Katy Perry - Roar (Official)|Rosalie (Lorcan's Daughter) - Roar LMFAO - Sexy and I know it ( Lyrics )|How Perry (Mithian's Son) sees himself - I'm Sexy and I Know It Yolanda Be Cool & DCUP - We No Speak Americano|The song that plays in Perry's mind as he 'struts' along - We No Speak Americano Michael Bublé "It's A Beautiful Day" Official Lyric Video|Mr Sensitive (Perry's reaction to getting dumped) - It's a Beautiful Day Mithian - That's How You Know|Mithian's Philosophy on Love Mithian - I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)|Mithian - I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) Mithian - One Dance|Mithian dreaming of her Prince (before Bedivere comes along) Mithian - Call Me Maybe|Mithian meeting Bedivere - Call Me Maybe I Don't Feel Like Dancin' - Eldin|Eldin - I Don't Feel Like Dancin' Come Go with Me - Eldin|Eldin - Come Go With Me (What he's like when he thinks no one is watching) So Young - Laini|Laini - So Young Barbie Girl - Laini|Laini - Barbie Girl (Thayn's impression of her) Beauty and the Beast - Be Our Guest High Quality|How I imagine Eldin would have cooked for Lyra :p - Be Our Guest MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This|Flynn - U Can't Touch This Clive Standen|Flynn - Welcome to the Jungle Morgana Pendragon Within Temptation - All I need|Dark Tora's flashbacks to her past (and her sister, in particular) - All I Need Cara Mason ♦ Do It Like A Dude|Siri - Do it like a Dude U && ur hand-p!nk|Siri and Eira on a "girls night out" LOL - U and Ur Hand Josh groban - So She Dances|Bedivere's thoughts on Mithian - So She Dances NEW SONG 2010 Gabriella Cilmi - Defender|Seifa's song for Clara - Defender PHIL COLLINS - You'll Be in My Heart (with lyrics)|Percival's song for Clara - You'll Be In My Heart Gwaine Whips It Real Hard|Gwaine - Whip My Hair (It's one hell of an annoying song, mind you :s) Bon Jovi - It's my life lyrics HD|Gwaine - It's my Life (a more serious song for him, lol) David Guetta feat. Akon - Sexy Bitch HQ|How Flynn sees Siri, lol - Sexy Bitch SHOCK HORROR! Eira in a good mood!!!|SHOCK HORROR! Eira in a good mood! LOL Bad boys alexandra burke lyrics|Eira - Bad Boys Get Off My Back - Bryan Adams|Eira - Get Off My Back Josh Groban - You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)|Gwaine's advice for Eira - You Are Loved (Don't Give Up) Frozen Let it go Idina Menzel Full Lyric video|Winter - Let It Go Clara - Wonder|Clara - Wonder Young Lorcan - Strangers Like Me|Young Lorcan the Cub (can't you just imagine a hyperactive tiger cub bouncing about, curious about everything, lol) - Strangers Like Me Young Lorcan|Young Lorcan! LOL! (Ignore the word across the middle) Queen Sophia - I Whistle A Happy Tune|Queen Sophia (Rose's mother) has a simple trick for hiding her fear - I Whistle A Happy Tune Proctor and Sophia - "Shall We Dance"|Proctor and Sophia's first "date" - "Shall We Dance" Alayne - Miss Independent|Alayne - Miss Independent |-| Misc. Songs= Kings and Queens - Baelor|Baelor - Kings And Queens Signal to Noise - Baelor|Baelor - Signal to Noise Caribbean Blue - Lorelei|Lorelei - Caribbean Blue